


Clean Up, Clean Up

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Some agents keep their desks cleaner than others.





	Clean Up, Clean Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #595 "tidy"
> 
> Semi-based on a true story – and bonus points for anyone who knows the song that inspired the title.

“Okay, Ducky, thanks,” said Bishop, and hung up the phone.

Then she paused. “Ew.”

“What?” asked McGee.

“Torres’s desk,” she said, crossing back to her own and hunting through the drawer for her wet-wipes. “He’s… _Ew_.”

“I thought you liked Torres?”

“Sure,” Bishop agreed. “Just not his cleaning habits. There’s, like, an inch of dust on his phone.”

“Ew,” McGee agreed, and started looking through his own desk for cleaning supplies.

Behind them, the elevator dinged. “Hey, guys,” said Torres, dropping his backpack next to his chair. “What’s going on?”

His partners shared an incredulous look. “Mandatory cleaning,” they chorused.

THE END


End file.
